Deux Champions pour un Bal
by LaLouisaBlack
Summary: Décembre 1994. Quelques jours avant le bal de Noël, Cho Chang écrit à sa meilleure amie, une moldue de son quartier. Et Merlin sait qu'elle a de nombreuses choses à raconter !


Petite participation au concours de Lits Sept Ans à Poudlard. C'est pas terrible, mais j'espère que vous aimerez.

* * *

**Deux Champions pour un Bal**

Ma très chère Holly,

Comment vas-tu depuis ta dernière lettre ? Julia ne te parle toujours pas, ou a-t-elle enfin décidé de cesser de jouer les idiotes et de bouder ? J'ai fait ce que tu m'as demandé la dernière fois, tu sais, je lui ai bien envoyé un petit mot pour son anniversaire, en insistant sur le fait que je trouvais dommage que deux amies comme vous ne se parlent plus pour des broutilles... Je n'ai reçu qu'une vague réponse, aucune explication, je ne comprends donc toujours pas pourquoi elle agit ainsi. Enfin, je ne vais pas gaspiller mon temps et mon encre avec ces sottises, quand elle aura décidé de mûrir elle nous fera signe.

J'ai tellement de choses à te raconter que je ne sais pas par où commencer ! Poudlard est si magique cette année ! Bon, je vais commencer par le plus simple (parce que je sais que si je commence par certains sujets je vais être si... énervée, dans le bon sens du terme, que je vais forcément oublier quelque chose. Et j'aime t'imaginer bouillir d'impatience devant mes futilités, j'avoue !). Te souviens-tu de ma dernière lettre, dans laquelle je te racontais la première tâche, avec les dragons ? J'ai enfin obtenu des clichés par Colin Crivey ! Ils sont magnifiques (et il a accepté de m'en donner une copie à bas prix), et tu vas pouvoir les examiner en détail parce que c'est à toi et toi seule que je les envoie ! Par contre, évite de les laisser traîner, je ne suis pas sûre que tes parents les apprécient... Enfin, tu as l'habitude, alors je ne comprends pas pourquoi je te le répète à chaque fois... Il y a aussi ci-joint quelques photos de Poudlard actuellement. Tu te demanderas sûrement « mais pourquoi m'en envoie-t-elle à nouveau ? », tu en as tellement maintenant que je ne sais même pas comment tu peux toutes les stocker (quoique je sais à quel point tu les aimes !), mais, tu verras, c'est tout simplement stupéfiant ! Les professeurs se sont surpassés pour les décorations, je suis même passée tout à l'heure devant une armure qui s'est mise à chanter _Mon Beau Sapin_ (mais malheureusement sur l'air de _Il est né le Divin Enfant... _Essaie d'imaginer ce que ça pouvait donner !). Je crois que je n'avais jamais vu de sapins décorés aussi immenses (car « grand » n'est même plus approprié, tellement ils sont gigantesques !). Certains professeurs sont très joyeux, je n'ai jamais eu de cours aussi agréables qu'en cette dernière semaine avant Noël (à l'exception des cours de potions et de défense contre les forces du Mal... Tu sais, entre un professeur qui ne doit pas connaître le sens du mot « Noël » et un autre toujours en « Vigilance constante ! »... Avec lui on s'attend à voir surgir un monstre à chaque seconde ! Enfin, du moment que ce n'est pas une énorme araignée dans mon lit, je ne proteste pas...).

Bref, c'est magique. Je sais que je le dis tout le temps, mais là, vraiment... Profite bien des photos ! D'ailleurs, de ton côté, les cours, ça va ? Tu aimes toujours autant ? Tu as lu le dernier livre que je t'ai envoyé ? Il est passionnant, n'est-ce pas ? J'aime beaucoup ces policiers à la sorcière, c'est très divertissant, très intrigant, et cette auteure sait apporter la petite touche qui donne de la valeur à son texte. Enfin, tu me diras ce que tu en as pensé.

Bon, je cesse avec mes idioties. Non seulement tu dois être à présent suffisamment impatiente pour apprécier à sa valeur la nouvelle qui suit, mais de plus j'avoue être à court d'idées de futilités à te raconter (à moins que tu souhaites avoir tout le détail de la dernière et hideuse paire de chaussures de Loufoca Lovegood... Mais bon, ce n'est pas fort palpitant, n'est-ce pas ?).

Devine ce qui est, selon le professeur Flitwick, une véritable tradition de chaque Tournois des Trois Sorciers... Un BAL ! Je te jure, un vrai de vrai, pour Noël, avec robe de soirée obligatoire, recherche de cavalier, la soirée dansante, cet événement kitsch au possible qui nous faisait tant rêver dans nos vieux livres de contes de fées ! On va avoir droit, à Poudlard, à un vrai bal de Noël ! En apprenant la nouvelle, toutes les filles de la classe gloussaient autant que possible, même moi j'avoue m'être transformée en poule romantique pendant quelques instants ! Bon, tu t'en doutes, la tête des garçons à l'idée qu'ils étaient dans l'obligation d'inviter une cavalière pour la soirée, et même la faire danser (et apprendre tout court à danser), était assez pitoyable. Sérieusement, j'en plains beaucoup. Un bal n'est pas vraiment le genre de choses dont raffolent les garçons de cet âge. Il n'y aura même pas d'alcool, je crois, ils ne pourront même pas se « détendre » en buvant. Ma mère m'a déjà envoyée la robe que je porterai pour l'occasion. Tu te souviens de celle que j'avais mise pour le nouvel an de l'année dernière ? Une amie de septième année m'a aidée à la remettre au goût du jour, elle sera merveilleuse. Ne me le demande pas, bien sûr que tu auras des photos !

Je t'ai parlé des champions de Poudlard ? Cedric Diggory m'a invitée. Cedric Diggory m'a invitée, moi, et moi seule ! Si tu savais à quel point je suis heureuse ! Je flotte sur un petit nuage depuis hier matin, depuis le moment où il me l'a demandé. En plus c'était romantique à souhait, il est chou et adorable, il est super mignon, super gentil, super... Waouh, quoi. Je ne sais pas spécialement comme il a fait, mais il a réussi à me trouver alors que j'étais toute seule (et Merlin sait que c'est rare !), et a m'emmener au bord du lac sans y paraître. On a eu une discussion passionnante (des livres et des sortilèges, que du bonheur), et après quelques minutes il me l'a demandé... Enfin, c'était juste... Waouh. Il y a pas d'autres mots pour décrire ce que j'ai ressenti à cet instant. Tu te souviens de ton état avant ton premier rendez-vous avec Justin ? Tu te souviens comment on en avait discuté, papoté, ragoté, tu te souviens de nos fous-rires et de ton angoisse ? Et bien c'est exactement ce que je ressens, là, rien que d'y repenser. Bien sûr que je suis heureuse, mais tu me connais, je suis une véritable stressée de la vie. Je n'arrête pas de ma dire « Et s'il découvrait que tu n'es qu'une pauvre gamine inintéressante ? Et si ça se passait ultra mal, et s'il se moquait tout simplement de toi ? ». Je sais, c'est complètement idiot, il n'y aucune raison que ce ne soit qu'une blague, ou que ça se passe mal, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de stresser, inutilement en vérité.

Enfin, je ne dois plus penser à ça. Je vais juste me contenter de regarder s'écouler les derniers jours de cours, et puis, arrivera ce qui arrivera. Bon, le problème de ce bal est que je vais devoir passer Noël à Poudlard... Mais bon, les élèves ont la possibilité de rentrer chez eux grâce au Poudlard Express dès le lendemain, donc le 26 au soir, je serai de retour à la maison ! On se verra dès que possible, et, comme d'habitude, réveillon du nouvel an ensemble, n'est-ce pas ?

J'ai hâte de te revoir. Tu me manques, comme toujours, toi et tes blagues idiotes, tes sourires, tes caprices, ta naïveté et tout le reste. Passe le bonjour à toute ta famille, embrasse ta sœur de ma part, et n'oublie pas de dire à ta mère que, si elle a besoin d'aide pour préparer le réveillon, je suis à sa disposition.

Gros bisous,

Cho.

PS : j'allais envoyer cette lettre après le cours de défense contre les forces du Mal, mais devine qui j'ai croisé à la sortie ? Harry Potter ! En personne ! Il m'a demandé d'aller au bal avec lui... Le pauvre, il était tout timide, et au moment où il se jette à l'eau je suis obligée de lui dire que je suis déjà prise... Enfin, être invitée par les deux champions de Poudlard, ça c'est juste trop... Waouh !

* * *

Un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ?


End file.
